Paintball is Serious Business
by A.R. Van Halleorg
Summary: Regina is not pleased that she wasn't invited to play with the peasants. She gets to play, but who is the winner in the end?


**I'm just playing around, exercising my brain damaged head a little. I toyed with the idea of making this multi-shot to show the fun of what happened in paintball. Might do it, if there's interest. If not, it was fun anyways :)**

* * *

"Regina!" Emma ran out of the diner after the woman in question, ignoring the looks she was getting from a few of the townsfolk. "Regina, wait!" She reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. "Would you-"

Regina spun on her heel and got in the saviour's face. "You would do well to release my arm immediately, Miss Swan. I don't care if you're the saviour, I will end you."

Emma looked the brunette in the eyes, seeing the tears of frustration threatening to spill out. She relented and released her arm. "Sorry. Please, just give me a chance to explain."

"I can't imagine that whatever you feel you need to say will do any good, dear," Regina lifted her chin a little, challenging the blonde. "And I'm uncertain as to whether I wish to hear it."

Emma looked down at the ground, let out a puff of breath and stuffed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Regina, I'm sorry. I should have invited you."

"Yes. You should have."

Green eyes shot up to meet brown. "Can you stop that? I'm trying to apologize here."

Regina folded her arms across her chest and raised a brow at her. "Well? I do have other things to do today, Miss Swan."

"Right." Emma withdrew a hand from her pocket and ran it through unruly blonde hair. "Look. I'm sorry I didn't invite you, but you're the one who said that she wouldn't be caught dead playing some ridiculous game with the peasants, okay? I didn't think you'd be interested."

Regina glowered. "I'd at least like to be given the option to reject the invitation, instead of someone else making those decisions for me."

Emma raised her hands in defence. "Okay. You're right. Next time we play paintball, I'll invite you."

"Excellent." With that, Regina turned and walked away, leaving an open-mouthed Emma in her wake.

Emma couldn't help but watch her leave. What. The. Hell? And she was leaving it at that? It couldn't be this easy.

* * *

Moans and groans filled the diner the next Saturday afternoon. The _peasants_ looked worse for wear. Bruises had already begun to form on their bodies and paint smeared their entire selves.

Regina raised a mug of hot chocolate to her lips, her eyes taking in the destruction of the afternoon's fun. She smirked a little, before taking a sip and replacing the cup on the table. Paintball had turned out to be way more fun than she'd imagined.

"It's not fair," came a small voice from further down the counter.

Emma whose head was propped on her crossed arms on the counter, simply lifted her rainbow coloured head and looked to her son who looked only a little less painted than she was. "What's not fair?"

Henry jutted a finger out in Regina's direction. "She cheated."

"I did no such thing!" Regina looked as though her entire character had been put into question. "Don't be a sore loser, dear. I know your mother is one, but you don't have to be just like her."

"Hey!" Emma pouted. "That was just gratuitous."

"Then why aren't you covered in paint, Mom?" Henry pointed out. "You didn't get hit once."

"I'm just better at it," Regina replied smugly.

"Cheated," Emma muttered and dropped her head back down.

"I did not cheat!" Regina raged.

Emma sat up straight and looked Regina in the face. "You sent your entire team out to get hit by the paintballs, so that you could take the rest of us out. You cheated."

"It was a sound tactic! It worked! My team won."

"Henry?" Emma asked, looking back over to her son. "You got it?"

"Yeah," he said, knowing exactly what she was planning. He grinned at her and nodded.

Before Regina knew what was happening, her son and Wife had brought out their guns and pelted her with paintballs. Somewhere in the mayhem she heard herself shrieking, but couldn't stop the attack without magical help.

"Not inside the diner!" Granny shouted at the two.

Snow and James, who had been on Regina's team, immediately ran for the door. James held the door open and Snow raised her gun, firing into the room, right at Regina. Purple paintball marks appeared on her chest piece and the peasants got a good laugh.

Regina, for her part, quietly stood from where she'd been sitting. She turned to look at Emma. "Enjoy the couch, dear. You'll be there until further notice."

"What!?" Emma shouted. "But-"

Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving everyone behind.

"Why am I the one who always get punished for these things?" Emma huffed.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Mom's a softie. She never lets you spend the night alone, even if you are in trouble."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe next time we'll just play on her team, huh?"

"No way," Emma shook her head. "Next time, we win."


End file.
